


No Definition

by ravenditefairylights



Series: Tolkien Gen Week [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, but its not working, feanor ponders on his relationship with his siblings, he doesn't know why, he really does, he tries to hate them, maybe he's not scary enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Fëanor ponders on his relationship with his sibling. Half-siblingsWritten for Tolkien Gen Week





	No Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Gen Week day 3, gray spaces

There was no definition for the relationship Fëanáro had with his siblings. _Half_ -siblings.

He loathed them. He looked at them with hatred in his eyes, groaned when they laughed, mocked and belittled them with every chance he got. When they came to ask for his held, he pushed them away. When they asked him to play, he yelled at them.

Except he didn’t. Not really.

When Arafinwë came to him with his toy broken, sniffling silently and with tears in his eyes, Fëanáro kneeled in front of him and wiped the tears away; and he built the toy anew. When Arafinwë’s eyes lit up, Fëanáro felt a swell of pride in his chest.

When Írimë stormed inside the house, banging the door behind her closed with so much force the wall shook, and abruptly sat down on the floor and started crying, Fëanáro was there. He listened to her rant about why the boys wouldn’t let her play with them because she was a girl and made sure that she did not let any of them get under her skin; they were not worth her time.

When he found Findis ripping off the dresses Indis had given her, he rushed to stop her. When she told him that other children were making fun of her for how much like her mother she was, Fëanáro put aside all of his hatred for Indis and assured his sister that she was great. She was not a copy, she was genuine and interesting and very beautiful. When Findis looked at him with a watery smile, Fëanáro smiled back.

When Ñolofinwë came back home one day with his lip split and his cheeks bruised, Fëanáro patched him up. He cleared the blood and after scolding the boy, demanded to know what had happened. Ñolofinwë told him about the other boys that picked on him, and Fëanáro felt angry; how _dare_ they pick on _his_ little brother and hurt him so? He taught Ñolofinwë how to punch properly, and made sure to wipe away any insecurities that surfaced. When Ñolofinwë gave him a hug, Fëanáro felt a wash of protectiveness towards the boy.

But still Fëanáro was mean to them, and still he loathed them. Didn’t he?

Indeed, there was no definition for his relationship with his siblings. _Half_ -siblings.


End file.
